Unique
by Carriej56
Summary: <html><head></head>Bella Swan is a vampire with a unique skill that can lead to all sorts of unique situations. What happens when a new coven move into her patch and find her dealing in her own unique way... (Cannon couples, A.U)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has been in my head for a while and as I've reached an impasse with my other WIP's then I decided to write this. It's my first foray into Twilight FanFiction and I hope you like it.**

"Hey baby, you lost?" Some loser is shuffling along beside me. "I'd remember that pretty little backside if it had wiggled past me before!" I stop and the letcherous jerk nearly slams into the back of me.

"Oh baby if I knew you were that keen..." His hands move to touch my backside. My inner voice growls at him.

"Don't touch me." I warn lowly

"Ooh baby, you wanna play?" His hands continue progressing towards my ass.

"I said DON'T touch me." The douches hands are almost upon me, I can feel the sweaty heat emanating from his palms, I can almost feel his claggy blood puttering through his rotting veins, the smell of decay emanates from him in foul plumes, every beat releasing more of the stomach turning noxious fumes.

I let out a warning growl.

"You really do wanna play, don'tcha baby?" His hands squeeze my immobile backside. In a split second I've turned on him, pinning his puny throat to the nearest wall.

"If you want to take your next breath, I suggest you never touch another woman again, or I'll hunt you down and snap your little neck clean off your shoulders, you disgusting excuse for a human." He gurgles something illegible. I loosen my grip, marginally,

"You bitch! I was paying you a compliment, how the hell..." He stops, confused, "your eyes..." He whispers. Damn! Fucking contacts are in my purse still. He stares into my swirling orbs "beautiful..." Coverup required I release my strangle hold and pull him by the hand after me like an errant child. I can't leave him here, he could cause me trouble I'll need to deal with him.

I drag his repulsive body to my car, package him into the front seat and drive at high speed to the only place I can think of... The Meadow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, chapter two... It's not quite reached humorous yet, but the scene needs set first! **

**DISCLAIMER: The wonderful SM owns the world of Twilight, I however own this story!**

PRESENT DAY

I haul the foul creature out of my car, practically fold him into a compact package and run with him in my arms to my meadow. I always end up bringing them here, my cottage sits at the edge of the forest just behind the border of the meadow and far enough away that my dazed companion won't even notice it's there.

"So beautiful..." Those wondering hands start for me again.

"NO." I say it firmly, holding his gaze. He drops his hands to his sides, trembling slightly.

"Eyes..." I know what I should do, what's expected of me to protect my way of life, and that of my species but then, I'm alone. As far as I know in burning my "makers" I may be the only one left... Should this human, however vile, have to die at my hand if I am alone? I recall words of my father "Bells, if a tree falls over in a forest and no one is around, does it still make a sound?" I can't remember the rest of that conversation, my blurry human memories are limited, at best. I remember Charlie though. Chief of police, quiet man, and fish? Somehow I always end my thoughts of him with the smell of fish... I could run and see him now, I know where he is and how he handled my... death, I suppose is what it was.

SIX YEARS PREVIOUSLY

I'm sitting in my meadow, a place I found a couple of months after I'd moved to Forks, Charlie, my father, and I had had a big fight and I just ran, and ran until I found this place. My little slice of freedom in an otherwise captive life. I hear mumbling voices nearby. It's strange because in all my time of being here, no one has stumbled upon me, yet when I look up I see a couple. They don't seem aware of me, in my hidden shadow beneath a large tree right at the edge of the woods. I continue reading my way through pride and prejudice for the hundredth time, keeping an eye on the couple, now frolicking like children in the long grasses. A slight breeze floats through my hair spilling it across the page, and floating across the meadow in waves. I'm disturbed to see the couples necks snap round in my direction. Their faces contort and they look at me like I'm the turkey at thanksgiving. They are by my side in seconds, or at least that's how it feels. They have me pulled to my feet and look me over.

"I'm so glad we've already eaten, this one would have been a waste, she should be good... unparalleled" The man looks to his female companion. His hand strokes my face, a cold shiver runs down my spine, his hand feels so cold, like a block of ice.

"She should be stunning, Aro would love her..." the woman caresses my body with her icy fingers, before pulling at my cheeks so hard she will have left bruises. "A unique talent for sure..." She giggles and twirls a lock of her flaming mane whilst still contemplating me. "I hope you can handle it princess"

"Our own little princess in the guard...the reward. Oh! I'm salivating already" He winks at his partner before he grabs me, dragging me roughly, forcing me through a part of the woods I don't know. I feel my legs getting cut and scratched by the twigs lining the forest floor. I fight hard against them, the flame haired woman and the strange man, with their piercing red eyes. We stop at a small clearing, I vaguely recognise, I think we are near the La Push border. I scream out for help, but no one comes. The woman holds me down by my left side, her icy grip chilling my bones, the man takes my right. I could see them look at each other, silently communicating, almost counting down before I felt the teeth pressing into my veins, puncturing my flesh closing tightly around my wrists, sucking the life out of me, bleeding me dry. Just before my consciousness slips away the man whispers in my ear,

"Good luck princess, see you on the other side." It was then that I felt the burning pain, clawing its way through my veins. Ice and fire burning me to my core. I can feel my blood thickening and clogging my veins. My eyes are wide and my mouth frozen in a silent scream. Im sure I died a million times my heartbeat thrummed loudly in my head, and more worryingly it was getting slower. I felt my body being moved, my eyes had closed and my face relaxed at some point and again seemed to be stuck in position. The burning continued and the jostling made it worse. My heart rate was getting so slow, echoing through my seemingly cavernous head. I hear someone tell Charlie I am dead. I try to scream out that I'm still here, I'm alive but nothing happens, his wailing sobs were the only noise my ears could hear. I could smell his tears as my heart thumped slower and slower. His hands touched my body, pulling it to him, cradling me against his chest like a baby, stroking my hair as his world and mine collapsed around us. No tears fell from my eyes yet my face was covered in salty tracks. Oh Charlie, what did they do to me? To us? I was moved so slowly onto a hard surface. I could hear mutterings about wolves, but they weren't wolves, they were people! Cold, hard, blood drinking people... The pain is all consuming, I scream and scream in my head, no one can hear me but the pain doesn't cease. Time must have gone by as I can't hear Charlie anymore, I can't hear anyone around me or feel any kind of presence near me. I'm alone, so alone and afraid. A spike of adrenaline courses through my almost empty veins, my heart rate quickens until it was racing, then nothing. No sound. I am not breathing, my heart has stopped and I cant move. I am dead. As I feel the ground beneath my fingers I realise something else. I am awake...

PRESENT DAY

"So beautiful..." The voice crooned.

"What's your name?" His startled eyes blinked, like he'd forgotten how to communicate or something. He stared over my shoulder and the sweat broke on his forehead before he dropped to the ground convulsing. Shit! I knew I shouldn't have brought him here!

I placed my hand on his head and the seizing stopped. I brought my hands to his neck, sometimes I can't save them, I try to end their pain...

My hands begin to tighten, faltering at his heart rate increases, I smell the adrenaline pumping around his body, yet he makes no effort to escape.

"Hey! You there, what are you doing to him?" My hands jerk away from the still living corpse that begins thrashing wildly again. I whisper an apology to him and run, faster than I have in a long time, I run until I'm sure I'm safe. I take a deep breath and realise that I'll never be safe again. My home smells of others of my kind... Vampires.

**So that's the scene set! Any guesses what Bella's power could be? **

**Until next time**

**Carrie x**


End file.
